


skip stones on your skin

by quackingfish



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: Ryan couldn’t help but grin, shifting his hips so that their cocks brushed each other and trailing his fingers delicately across Shane’s chest. “So you’re gonna be good for me today, are you?” He asked, because depending on his mood, Shane would take it either as praise or as a challenge, and that in itself would tell Ryan exactly what he wanted.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	skip stones on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> title from Troye Sivan's Lucky Strike  
> I had so much fun writing and editing this, it's unreal. Sickeningly domestic porn is just so /good/, yall

“Hey, you wanna get an early night?” Shane asked, bumping his leg against Ryan’s. Ryan looked up from his laptop and its endless torturous spreadsheets, having to blink a few times to get his eyes to focus on Shane. Shane’s laptop was lying abandoned in his spot on the couch, Shane standing over him with both of their empty water glasses in his hands. 

“Oh, were you gonna get water? Thanks.” Ryan said on autopilot, and Shane nodded, still looking at him. “What?”

Shane rolled his eyes with a tiny laugh, turning away and heading into the kitchen. “Early night?”

Ryan shifted in his spot, rolling out his shoulders and cracking his neck. He’d maybe gone a little too hard yesterday at the gym, judging by how much his muscles were aching. He couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

“Yeah, I could call it in about an-” He started, and then Shane came back in with their refilled water glasses, and Ryan actually properly looked at him for the first time in a few hours. Shane was soft and loose in one of his most worn shirts, a little tired around the edges, and as he set Ryan’s glass down, he could see soft skin through one of the threadbare holes in the fabric, and, well.

“I could call it now, actually.” Ryan said, looking up and meeting Shane’s eyes. Shane blinked back, taking a swig of water. When Ryan let the moment hang, Shane raised his eyebrows at him and opened his mouth, to which Ryan just stood and whipped his shirt off, overly showy, the way that always made Shane laugh.

And, of course, Shane did, setting down his own glass with a wheeze. “Oh, I see, I’m just an excuse for you to take your shirt off.” 

Ryan matched Shane’s grin, catching Shane’s waist and stepping in close. “Yeah, it’s not like I love you or anything.”

“God forbid! Can you imagine the scandal!” Shane cackled, bending down so that he could press his lips against Ryan’s cheek. Ryan laughed, and turned his head to catch Shane’s mouth in an easy kiss, gentle and light and filled with warm smiles. 

“Shut up,” He muttered into the kiss, looping one of his arms around Shane’s neck to keep him at a good angle. 

“Your wish-” Shane started, but Ryan cut him off by kissing him properly, thoroughly, shifting his arm so that he could wrap his hand around the back of Shane’s neck instead. Shane shuddered, a barely there movement, and Ryan smiled, pressing even tighter against Shane’s body.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes, kissing in front of the couch, until Ryan finally broke the kiss. He squeezed the back of Shane’s neck, and then let go, stepping back so he could look at him properly. “Yeah?” Ryan asked, letting his thumb find its way under Shane’s shirt to brush at the skin just above his hip.

Shane nodded, blinking a little slow, but he looked pleased. “I really was just getting up to get you water.” He said, turning and catching Ryan’s arm to lead him into their bedroom.

“I know.” Ryan said simply, because, yeah, he did. He didn’t like being distracted when he was in the middle of things, but Shane was good at working around that, at finding the space between a proper distraction and a gentle reminder that the world still existed around him. And, well, apparently that reminder had accidentally also been a reminder that Shane existed, and that he was stupidly attractive, and that Ryan loved him and wanted to do all sorts of things to him. Not exactly Shane’s fault, there.

As soon as they got into the bedroom, Ryan tried to trip Shane onto the bed, and it turned into a quick scuffle, since, of course, Shane had had the same idea. “Motherfucker-” Ryan wheezed, hooking his leg around Shane’s and pulling. “You’re all limbs, how is it this hard to knock you over?”

“That’s raw natural talent, baby.” Shane grinned, laughing easily and finally giving in, collapsing back onto the bed and bringing Ryan down with him in a tangle of limbs. Ryan laughed, leaning down to kiss him, because he couldn’t _not_. 

“Here, gimme your glasses.” He said when he finally managed to pull himself away, propping himself up and setting his own on the nightstand. Shane pressed his into Ryan’s hand, and Ryan set them down too, knocking one of Shane’s many tubes of chapstick to the floor in the process. “Shut up, I’ll get it later.”

“Wasn’t going to say anything.” Shane said, smug and pleased where he was sprawled out on top of their sheets at a weird angle. 

“Why’re you lying sideways, straighten up.” Ryan nudged at Shane’s thigh, shuffling around him.

“Wow, trying to change my sexuality already, I can’t believe-” Shane started, even as he shifted to get his head on the pillow and to pull Ryan on top of him. Ryan slapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up, and after a moment, that turned into coaxing his thumb between Shane’s lips, and, well. _Yeah_.

Shane’s eyes fluttered shut, his hips shifting on the bed, and it was a good moment, one Ryan liked a lot, when the jokes faded away and it was just _them_ , soft and close and as effortlessly in sync as ever. 

“It’s like that, is it?” Ryan asked, because the humor would never fully leave their dynamic, even when it was thoroughly in the background. Shane opened one eye to squint at him, even as he sucked gently at Ryan’s thumb, worrying the skin with his teeth. 

Ryan grinned at him and swung his leg over Shane’s hips, straddling him easily. He wondered, idly, if he could ride Shane so hard and for so long that it would count as a leg day, and bit his lip. Yeah, that was a plan. Shane twitched under him, clearly having opened his eyes more fully, easily able to recognise Ryan’s planning face. 

Ryan just smiled at him, bending down and pulling Shane’s mouth open with his thumb so that he could kiss him, sloppy and wet and open. He didn’t _have_ to just wonder, was the thing; he could just find the fuck out. 

Shane sighed happily into the kiss, shifting under Ryan slowly, almost lazily, but Ryan knew it for the cue it was. “Okay, okay, I’ve got you, baby.” Ryan smiled, pulling back and sitting up so that he could slide his hands down Shane’s arms and settle them on his wrists.

Shane looked up at him, eyes darkening as he tested Ryan’s hold, his hips twitching under Ryan’s. “Yeah?” Ryan breathed, and Shane nodded. Ryan smiled, and tossed himself off to the side, letting go of Shane, even though he didn’t want to. He shucked his pants, but not before tossing a quick “Clothes off” over his shoulder. 

He could hear the rustling of Shane fumbling his clothes off behind him as he snagged the bottle of lube from the drawer they kept it in. “We should buy more lube, soon.” Ryan said, offhandedly, before turning back to Shane, who was gloriously naked and flushed, and had even managed to shove all the sheets down to the end of the bed.

“Later.” Ryan decided, dropping the lube and a condom by his pillow and climbing back on top of Shane, gliding his hands up his ribs greedily. 

“Later.” Shane agreed, stretching his arms above himself and hooking his fingers in the bars of the headboard, blinking lazily and happily. 

Ryan couldn’t help but grin, shifting his hips so that their cocks brushed each other and trailing his fingers delicately across Shane’s chest. “So you’re gonna be good for me today, are you?” He asked, because depending on his mood, Shane would take it either as praise or as a challenge, and that in itself would tell Ryan exactly what he wanted.

Shane shuddered and pressed up into Ryan’s touch, chasing each teasing brush of his fingers, and when Ryan slid a hand up to cup his cheek, he turned into it, pressing a kiss to the ball of Ryan’s thumb. Okay, he could work with that.

Ryan reached up to tighten Shane’s fingers around the bars of the headboard, setting them in place, before sitting back, biting his lip when the movement rubbed his cock against Shane’s stomach for a second. He considered for a moment, and then went back to tracing invisible lines across Shane’s chest, down his ribs, glancing up to his shoulders. 

Shane’s nipples weren’t particularly sensitive, but Ryan could get him hyper-aware and jolting like a live-wire at every touch if he took his time, teasing him and coaxing him to settle heavily into his skin. And so, he did, skittering barely-there touches all over the unreasonable expanse of skin spread out under him, smiling to himself every time he took Shane off guard and earned a soft, bitten-off noise. 

He only had _so_ much patience, though, so before long, Ryan wrapped his spare hand around his cock, slightly awkward since it was his left, but still good. He stroked himself slowly, almost lazily, keeping it loose with the lack of lube. 

Ryan frowned, watching Shane’s face carefully, and then, without any warning, dragged his nails down Shane’s chest. Shane arched into it with a gasp, and then moaned when he opened his eyes and saw Ryan’s hand around his own cock, his head dropping back down into the pillow.

“Yeah?” Ryan grinned, unable to resist teasing him a little. 

“Fuck off-” Shane clearly _tried_ to not sound breathy and wrung out, but, because he was more than a little evil, Ryan scratched another couple lines of red down his chest just when he tried to speak, and Shane _really_ didn’t stand a chance.

“Aw, it’s okay.” Ryan ducked his head to kiss at the end of one of the scratches, flicking out his tongue. “I like how easy you are.”

Shane shifted under him again, and it was either mercy or further torture when Ryan brushed the backs of his knuckles up Shane’s cock, and he didn’t particularly care which. All he cared about was the way Shane reacted, breath hitching, arms tightening as he kept himself still. Man, he really _was_ going to be good. 

He’d save the praise for later, though, bank it up and hit Shane in the face with it at the perfect opportunity, which would, knowing himself, probably be right after he’d sunk down onto Shane’s cock. It wasn’t his fault, he just always lost his mind, somewhat, in that first good stretch.

The thought of which was enough to make Ryan shudder, so he fumbled around until he snagged the lube. He dropped it against Shane’s hip, laughing softly when he jolted at the cool touch, and Ryan arched his back, stretching his arms out above his head and resettling his shoulders.

He snuck a glance down at Shane, who was watching him a little breathlessly, so he shifted to grind his hips down, rocking against him like he could work Shane in him right then and there. Shane moaned, a quiet thing, but no less wrecked for the lack of volume. Ryan caught his mouth shaping out his name, and grinned, dropping his arms out of the stretch and picking the lube back up before slicking up two of his fingers, dripping some onto Shane just to make him jump.

Ryan reached behind himself and didn’t hesitate to sink a finger inside himself, quick and a little rough, just the way he liked. Shane whined a little, and Ryan grinned at him, making a show of it as he rolled his hips against his own hand, letting the pleasure show on his face. 

He kept his movements efficient, though, adding a second finger and stretching himself open quickly and thoroughly, both because he didn’t _actually_ want to torture Shane for too long and because he really did just want to sink right down onto his cock. Shane was still staring up at him, and Ryan had to duck his head away, because that was just a little _too_ much adoration, and if he wasn’t careful, he’d end up in a blushing heap of soft feelings, which wasn’t _quite_ what he wanted, right then.

Ryan teased himself with a third finger for a moment, and the headboard creaked. Ryan grinned. “You want something?” He opened his eyes to smile evilly down at Shane, finally sinking his third finger fully into himself, and _oh_ , that was it, _that_ was a good stretch. 

“ _Ryan_.” 

Ryan laughed, fucking his fingers deeper into himself and shifting into the strain in his thighs. “Yeah, I got you, don’t I?” 

Shane arched, dick red and flushed despite the lack of attention, his mouth shaping out soundless little noises, and Ryan couldn’t stop smiling at him. He was so fucking lucky. 

Ryan mentally shook himself, then considered his position, the hand he was pressing into Shane’s chest to keep himself upright. Unfortunately, he needed another hand. Ryan bit his lip, giving himself one final stretch with his fingers, before pulling them out.

He shifted on his knees a little, and leaned forwards, carefully keeping his balance as he wrapped his lubed hand around Shane’s cock and his dry one around his throat. Ryan kept both touches light, at first, watching Shane’s face carefully.

Shane arched into the touch, his mouth dropping open immediately, arms straining above his head. Ryan let go of his throat, grabbing one of Shane’s arms and bringing it to grip his own hip. He squeezed Shane’s hand before letting go, and Shane nodded, fingers tightening on Ryan’s skin. 

With that covered, Ryan started working his hand over Shane’s cock, slow and gentle. He let go for just long enough to tear open a condom and roll it down him, and then, when Shane’s eyes fluttered closed, settled his other hand back around his neck. Shane gasped, and Ryan squeezed, gentle at first but gradually increasing the pressure, watching Shane’s face, waiting for a double-tap on his hip just in case.

Shane was fine, though, gasping out each restricted breath, cock twitching in Ryan’s hand, and as much as he wanted to take his time with this, Ryan really wanted that cock inside of himself.

Leaning into Shane’s grip on his hip, Ryan shifted again, giving Shane a quick chance to breathe as he lined things up, and then. 

And then Ryan was finally, _finally_ sliding down Shane’s cock, the stretch of it as world-crushing as it was the first time, perfect and full and just- _god_. Ryan really loved Shane’s cock. He was moaning, he realised, and his eyes had closed, and Shane’s hand was digging in tight on his hip, and Ryan opened his eyes again with a smile.

“God, you feel so fucking good.” He sighed, tightening his grip around Shane’s throat again as he started to rise back up, rocking down again almost immediately. “ _S_ _o_ fucking good.”

Shane let out a small, broken noise, and his body lost all of its tension as Ryan started to ride him properly, slow and thorough. Ryan kept the pressure on his neck light, more of a reminder than a restriction, because that was easier to manage and did the trick just about as well. Also, he was distracted, by the delicious pressure of Shane inside him.

He kept up his slow, torturous pace for a while, relishing in the feeling instead of doing anything to actively chase either of their orgasms, because _god_ was it a feeling. Eventually, though, Ryan’s thighs started to ache, so he tipped forwards, propping himself upright with his free hand and speeding up his hips, choking Shane a little harder just to watch him gasp.

“Yeah?” Ryan asked, the smug satisfaction in his voice a little undercut by the breathy pleasure he couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ try to keep down. Shane stared at him, eyes wide and desperate, looking completely wrecked, his body starting to fill with tension again. 

God, Ryan loved this, loved pushing Shane through cycle after cycle of boneless pleasure and razor-tight ecstasy, loved seeing each new place he could bring them to, together, tangled up in skin and sweat and love. 

He ducked down, unable to resist all of a sudden, fitting his mouth against Shane’s where it was open and lax. Shane kissed back hungrily, like he wanted Ryan more than he wanted what little air he could get like this, and Ryan couldn't even disagree, slamming his hips down against Shane’s, working his tongue inside his mouth.

Ryan pulled back after a moment, though, panting against Shane’s mouth, their chests brushing together with each rise and fall of his hips. His cock throbbed between them, but he ignored it, in favour of finding the right angle to make himself practically see stars. He let go of Shane’s throat in favour of bringing Shane’s other hand down to his hips, urging him to help Ryan move, and _there_ , right fucking there, _that_ was it. 

“Fuck, Shane,” He gasped, their faces knocking together, his thighs aching, and he wanted more, always _more_. 

Ryan shuddered and pushed himself back upright, arching his back and tangling one hand in his hair, wrapping the other around his cock. His thighs could go fuck themselves, he decided, because he _needed_ to drop himself heavily onto Shane’s cock, over and over, pace feverish and frantic, more than he needed to be able to walk later. 

Shane’s hands were tight on his hips, helping him move, urging him on. He was staring up at Ryan again, looking even more adoring and in awe than before, but this time Ryan just soaked it up, letting out a moan and making a show of stroking his cock. 

“So good for me, aren’t you, baby?” He panted, immediately losing himself to a moan. He couldn’t keep up this pace for long, he knew, but _fuck_ , did it feel good to ride Shane’s cock like this, frantic, just taking what he needed. 

Shane was about to lose his fucking _mind_ , Ryan could tell, flushed all over, groaning helplessly, and all Ryan wanted was to watch, to take, to feel it inside himself, to keep it forever. 

“ _Ryan-_ ”

Ryan laughed around another moan, his hand speeding up on his cock, and oh _fuck_ , he was close, it really should be illegal to feel just this good. “You feel so fucking _good_ , Shane. One day I’m gonna make myself come just from your cock, _god_ , I love your cock.”

Shane arched, his head tipping back, his fingers digging tighter and tighter into Ryan’s hips, going quiet like he was too filled up with pleasure to make any noise. He was close, Ryan could tell, so he kept up the pace, even though his thighs were burning, shaking with it. 

Ryan couldn’t do anything else, could only fuck himself down onto Shane’s cock. Just before he came, he managed to untangle his fingers from his own hair, scratching his nails down Shane’s chest, sharp and sudden, harder than before. Shane shuddered, jolted, and Ryan had timed it right, of course he had, because then he was coming, clenching hard around Shane’s cock, thighs tightening as he forced himself to keep moving through it, through the shattering waves of pleasure, as his world narrowed down to where Shane was splitting him open.

He wasn’t even done with his own orgasm when Shane used his grip on his hips to slam him down, letting out a low, drawn out groan as he came too, burying himself deep in Ryan. Ryan shuddered with it, managing to get his eyes open in time to watch Shane’s face go lax with pleasure, his mouth wet and open. 

Without even thinking, Ryan was bringing his hand up to Shane’s mouth, pressing in with come-slick fingers. Shane groaned around them, sucking the come off of them and reaching up to hold Ryan’s wrist in place while he chased the rest with his tongue, eyes closed.

Ryan shuddered, hummed happily, and then slumped forwards, not caring when his face landed in Shane’s too-warm neck, even though he’d overheat soon enough. “Told you I’d take care of you.” He mumbled, enunciating maybe half of the syllables, but Shane would understand, because he’d had years of decoding whatever nonsense came out of Ryan’s mouth. 

“Fuck, Ryan.” Shane laughed, breathy and clearly wrung out, sliding his hands down Ryan’s spine, like he couldn’t get enough of him. Ryan couldn’t help but agree.

“You’re still on getting water duty.” Ryan said, when he finally was able to lift his head and shift his hips to let Shane slide out of him.

Shane pouted, and Ryan laughed, unable to help but duck in for a quick, chaste kiss. “I _just_ got you some.”

“Yeah, well, you’re very distracting. Also, I don’t think my legs will hold me up right now.” Ryan tipped over onto his side, still staying pressed close to Shane but taking the chance to stretch his legs out. They were shaky as hell, tingly in the way they got after a good workout, and he pressed one thigh against Shane’s.

“The things I do for you.” Shane smiled, failing to sound anything but fond. He pushed himself upright with a groan, and Ryan laughed and poked him in the thigh.

“Yeah, yeah, you poor old man, you suffer so much.”

“I do!” Shane grinned, heaving up off the bed, tossing the condom into the trash, and padding naked into the living room. 

“Hurry up!” Ryan yelled, because he knew it would make Shane flip him off even if he wasn’t there to see it. “And bring my phone, too.”

“You are the most pampered motherfucker I know.” Shane said, coming back into their bedroom with a cup of water and both of their phones, setting both down on the nightstand before crawling back in bed to curl around Ryan.

“Nah, that’s you.” Ryan grinned, kissing him quickly, sitting up enough to take several big gulps of water, and then settling back down against Shane, pressing close, closer, closer still, tangling them together.

“You trying to crawl inside me again?” Shane asked, eyebrow raised, even as he shifted to let Ryan get more comfortable.

“Yeah, I’m gonna turn you into a fucking puppet. Now shut the hell up and cuddle me.”


End file.
